bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DQueenie13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Random Talk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DinoQueen13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TwinStar (Talk) 17:14, December 24, 2010 Yesh I can Mama Luigi. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 22:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC)' Like like like like like like like like (likes DQ's comment) The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 22:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC)' K, Thnx. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] so you will draw pics? of just bout anything? in manga style? in exchange for codes? cool...can i make a request? lets say, titanium drago? Ultimapyrus is #1! 18:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) and the bunch of question marks wuz on purpose DinoQueen13, be my SquirrelyQueen13. NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! PLEASE STOP MESSING WITH MY SQUIRRELS!!! 02:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Can ... can i hurt this guy? I mean seriously, (pulls out Bazooka) Bazooka is ready. Self [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Destruct ']]Button.' 03:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC)' ive got a haos avior, but if ur willing to wait awhile, u can get a pyrus impalaton and a pyrus sky and gaia Ultimapyrus is #1! 22:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC) good point, i jus didnt have any other ideas at the moment. but like i said if ur willing to wait, i gots some good codes Ultimapyrus is #1! 14:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) okays Ultimapyrus is #1! 18:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool cool Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! If you liked the anime you showed me then I hope you like this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Vc_P0HEn0w&list=SL ]] OMG, YOU IZ PROPHETESS?! What iz meh fyutur? I FEEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'LIKE A ']]MONSTER!!! 22:01, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry, she would probably be flattered to have one of my sisters mention her on their talk. I FEEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'LIKE A ']]MONSTER!!! 23:18, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Did you see the Infinity Helios page on BW? Check the history if you didn't and see what happened. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 23:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Come OOOONNN! Come on! Release me to Bakugan Wikia. *spongebob voice* I'm ready! (x3) Besides, The reason you guys banned me from regular wikia is because I told DM84 he "was too white for me". I apologized to him and we're past it so you're reason for bock is now resolved. So, can you please unblock! Please! ~JI Thank you SOOOOOOOO MUCH! Thx alot Queenie! I REALLY appreciate this! I'm gonna start doin galleries again for bakugan episodes and no hate or victory comments on Main wiki. ALthoughh I DID ''express My happiness on ''THIS wiki. Honestly, I could see you doing this. I really could. If you call now, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I will throw in s second beating ']]ABSOLUTELY FREE. 00:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) About my blogs... Hey, I didn't force the blogs on anyone. Not like I put it on talk pages. Anyway, that means I stayed out of your way. Deleting it is hardly staying out of mine. I stand by what I said before. So, um, why? (Not that I actually have a reason to re-post it now.) It's actually Alpha's, but ok. I answered your questions about the real Bakugan thing. Anyway, if you have more questions or follow ups, just ask. Check out the two new quotes from me and Strategizer. http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/The_Encyclopedia_of_Notable_Quotes#Airzel-of-haos Points [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'of ']]authority 11:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) First, you are (EFF)ing Beatrice. GOD. We have been over this, you sadistic immortal nut. Second, He is Strategist on BD, but he made an account for wiki. Points [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'of ']]authority 20:23, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ... I wanted to make a funny. :P Points [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'of ']]authority 20:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Aww, Beatrice was so cute when she was small. WTF HAPPENED?! Now she is a total freaking psycho. XD CONTAMINATE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ']]CRIME SCENE! 16:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Heh, you're right, the series is a total mind screw. REDTRUTHFTW.png|I much prefer to be straight forward. You should be proud. Using his name gave me a Red Truth. .3. CONTAMINATE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ']]CRIME SCENE! 19:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Since you are obviously the only one who can even try to help Ji without him blowing up in your face, make it obvious to him that he HAS to listen to Admins AND Crats, not only Crats. I am getting sick of his attitude, and I am about to block him for keeps, no matter what anyone says. CONTAMINATE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ']]CRIME SCENE! 20:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I am half way through Fool's Mate, and now everyone is alive and they are talking about how they died? My mind. SCREWED. NEVER BE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'READY TO ']]DIE! 16:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah... I vaguely remember that. =P The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 20:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) The Game Continues First off, I got Rayne into Umineko in ONE EPISODE. Oh yes, I am that awesome. Second, couldn't all these n00bs be considered a new game? Or do we save that for when there is an obvious king in play? The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 13:47, June 29, 2011 (UTC) My comment says my opinion on it. Aniju Aura 17:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) It is useless if I don't care. I am happy it is over and I don't have to deal with it. I probably won't be here then if I am not needed. Thank ya for letting me know. Aniju Aura 17:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ok OK.. Nothing weird. Anyway, I'm working on Code lyoko wiki. It's a pieie of $h!t and it needs some work. lol later I don't take any bull$h!t I put you on end? I didn't troll/spam the blog . . . [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 03:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I said no twice. Count em' if you want. Because I hope that it does not seem like I am attempting an order, which I can't, as proven by Aoh. [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 03:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Uh, I might have just pwned you. --HD900 Reply to this on my talk page then I'll log in and see it. Anyway, I think you ARE obligated to respond, because if the user doesn't know in every detail why they were blocked, what will they learn from it? The block is pointless that way. Secrecy=failure. I didn't mean myself, or assume I'd be let back in. I meant OTHER USERS. (or like when AOH kickbanned me) Point is, if they don't know what they did wrong, then when they get let back in they don't know what part of their behavior to fix. So the block is pointless. There's a difference between leading (admin's JOB) and giving orders. Reply on my talk page. --HD900 unblock Greetings DQ13. May I ask why I am blocked? A great game died 00:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey DQ13 i want to leave the Bakugan Wiki so would u mind 2 add the "retired template" to my page but keep the rest of the info there. Would u also mind 2 protect all my pages?- "I'm alive so you can't do anything about the shark boy 00:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC)" F.Y.I. I'm blocked on Bakugan Wiki for having the same avatar as Winx, jokingly saying "WINXRAINBOWIX? YOU?! IMPOSTER!" or something similar to that (As in either just writing "Winx" or something small) and then changing to Ghgt99's avatar and messaging him saying "hi" AND THEN changing back to my Sweetie Belle avatar. BUT, Ghgt99 blocked me because he said I was imposing as him and winx when I clearly stated in chat "lol no it's me artem" and it SAYA MY USERNAME in chat. He blocked mefor like a week, since the 15th or something to the 22nd. Finally, I don't think having the same avatar as someone is even against any rule. I mean, even if it was I had their avatars for like no longer than 5 minutes each. ~ Thanks for your time! ~ [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artem']]~ORLY ZONE~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'OBJECTION!~']] 20:11, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Bendo thinks I should go and myself Silly admins won't think to look here, so I will message you here about it so that no one will intercede. This is all of what happened. Review it please. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 22:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Celestial Damage (I don't even know, I thought it sounded like a cool title.) I saw that Nintendocan messaged your talk page, but as far as I'm conserned, he's about something entirely unrelated to me or this issue. Yeah OK I troll a lot, but after that Winx ranted all "Hey Artem you don't know, '...' could mean anything!" and stuff so I wasn't suprised. There's links between users, as I'm positive you know. One screws up, the other backs them. One says something, the other adds on. One trolls, the other trolls. For the sake of it, erase THIS paragraph if you will after reading the message so that so-and-so won't see it. I believe there's links between Kelly-Demi-Alpha (obviously), Bendo-AOH-Winx, Sarah-AOH-Crimson, and a few others. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 23:54, October 26, 2011 (UTC) F.Y.I. See you in 3 days, I'm taking a break. I'm blocked by DM for re-joining IRC chat immediately after I was kicked. I'm also banned from the IRC. I admit to doing it. But for the heck of it, the kick wasn't really legit. Bendo was all "UGH" when I came on, then told me I was an annoyance/troll to everyone, I asked why, AOH kicked me, and DM blocked me. One thing I've been longing to say though: Is it really ever fair or is their really any jurisdiction if Bendo/DM/AOH are involved? It always seems to be no. The "darkness fire" attitudes are driving me NUTS. I mean seriously, there's nothing to do if any of them block/ban me. Because it's always something like "You troll, you messed with demonis darkus fire tartarus you now bloody goblet pain suffering". It's wrong. Everyone should have to follow policy. WAIT A MINUTE, I KNOW NOW. What happened was I came on, those users that do it were all "ugh, not her . . .", then they were talking about some other wiki. I asked what wiki, and DA said "None of your buisness!". Artem: "Why must you always act that way?" Bendo: "Because your a troll/annoyance all of the time" and of course the usuals add in their "yeah you tell her" comments. THEN, I WAS RANDOMLY KICKED. I CAME BACK ON, SAID I DIDNT KNOW TO LEAVE BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE LEFT IF THEY SAID THEY WERE GONNA BE THAT WAY/I WASNT WELCOMED (which i always am if im a rightful user-according to policy), then Alpha said "I'LL LEARN YOU TO STAY OUT!" and banned me. To top it off, DM 3day blocked me. He's gonna proclaim im a troll, that it was a cool-down block. Those are not allowed according to my belief, and as a crat he should know policy and follow it (no?), and those never work on any useer. Even messaging you, anyone who is one of the regulars will go "SEE, SHE BISHES AND COMPLAINS TO DQ BLOCK HER SHES A TROLL". Bendo, 99, and AOH break "admin code" a lot. Yeah whatever I'm a noob troll who knows nothing, but You and everyone on the wiki as well as me know that I'm NOT THE FIRST TO HAVE THIS PROBLEM WITH THESE USERS. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 16:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Alright. But DA is a mod on the wiki. And am I still banned from the IRC? [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 16:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Why do they/I go on the IRC? I go because when chat is not working or empty at a time like lunchtime, I assume everyone iis on the IRC. THEY go on the IRC because they can do stuff there and get away with more. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 17:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) please,discuss the block DinoQueen13 on the account Pyrus Defender11 on Bakugan wiki.I learn my lesson. OK(Pyrus Defender11) Can u Please unblock me on bakugan Wiki i didnt change the pilocies i was trying to copy them over to my wiki and press Publish by a accident if u would've givin me a chance to my explain my Self i would Have Radizen 20:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Zen,Radi Radizen Thx Radizen 20:27, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Zen sooooo......hey there it iz MASTER SPECTRA 23:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC)MASTER SPECTRAMASTER SPECTRA 23:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC)........... i was bloked on bakugan wiki (BY YOU) it read that i was gulity of scok puppueing witch is true i had 2 users and did not know that i am not alowed 3 i read the block reason and it said doudging another block----- the only phunmanshent i had was being kickbanned (by a random person and he/or she did it because i werz not using real grammer is this alowed? after dat i wanter to make a ''master spectra 2 because i was on moar than 4 or 5 wikis. then i was blocked. it also said the block was ''infinity so sense it said to talk to an admonastrater and i was blocked this i am on rtw sooooo plese tell me whats goin on thit this and bye. reply asap pleez. and if i will ever retun byyy MASTER SPECTRA 23:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC)MASTER SPECTRAMASTER SPECTRA 23:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC) FAIL i ment to send you a message and didnot title it/FORE GOT MASTER SPECTRA 23:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC)MASTER SPECTRAMASTER SPECTRA 23:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :( ......YEeh thanks alot for that...................... Phall Dragon here Hello! Bendo14 was kicked out me from the Wiki for a week. I have done some edits (very true) on the wiki, and I want (please) as you to give this message to he…………to understand that, just because he is administrator, that does not mean that everything he writes is correct: For Bendo14 Phall Dragon What’s sooooooooooo hard to understand? OK……..Look, now the report of the battle : Comba vs. Masquerade:...Hydranoid-450 Gs…El Condor-340 Gs …….Comba activate the Gate Card and El Condor give 100 Gs because Bee Striker presence on the field (El Condor-440 Gs), and later the ability(Hydranoid-350).Masqerade activate the ability Chaos of Darkness, and Hydranoid attacks Bee Striker and defeated him, so, Comba’s Gate is useless(El Condor-340), and El Condor is defeated too…………….later Hydranoid-450 vs. Harpus-370.Comba activate the Gate and the ability(Hydranoid-350….Harpus-570)….OK.Masquerade activate Chaos of Darkness and later'Bestruction Buster (Destruction buster nullifies the Gate………Hydranoid-450.Harpus-470…and increases Hydranoid power by 100…Hydranoid-570)'….and Harpus…Bay, Bay SO?